Random Forum Factions
Random Forum Factions is a spinoff of Random Forum Fight. It is created by user 404 found and is currently on the Geometry Dash and Clash Royale wikis. Rules of the game #Normal RFF rules. This includes the no godmodding, no assuming and no indestructible barriers rules. #You may have dialog. But not too much. #There are 2 teams, Red and Blue. Red stands for the evil guys. and Blue, well, stands for the heroes. Join one of them or be neutral. #Don't go overboard. e.g. don't fire the Death Star or flood the map with Flood instances or summon SCP-682 or gods. #The map is determined by the Game Master. There will be a large post describing the map for the players. The map is not subject to change except when preparing new rounds. #Summoning small things can be instant. Summoning bigger things like a Red Dragon or Mechanical Commando or Inferno Tower takes posts. You may boost the builds of your teammate's troops or defenses, once per player per Game Master update. Say "I boost build", and their build will gain 1 more point. You may also use spells or other methods to either speed up friendly builds or slow down enemy builds. #For Team Deathmatch mode, damaging the enemy base gives points. First team to destroy the other team's base (by dealing a total of 100 Base Damage) wins, and a new map is set. Instant damage attacks, like teleporting bombs, artillery or sniping from your base will deal half damage to the enemy base. However, driving up to the enemy base to throw C4 packages and other direct attacks deal full damage. #For Capture Zone mode, simply have your summoned units (or yourself) on one of the pre-stated Capture Zones with no enemies nearby to gain control. Each point give a specific amount of points per update. First team to get 100 point wins. Some points may give more points per update than others. These are subject to mid-game change. #For Co-op Survival / Last Stand mode, the Red and Blue teams must work together to complete a series of tasks or hold back a massive attack by an NPC faction respectively. In this mode, building and summoning troops take half time and there are more pre-placed buildings. Victory happens when the tasks are complete or the bases survive the attack, and defeat happens if the bases are overrun. #For all maps and game modes, there are usually pre-placed defenses or objects that require a build timer to be used and gives unknown bonuses to the team that activated them. There are also sometimes static "dispensers" that give buffs and boosts to both teams. #Super-builds, examples including the Deep Typhoon (Sparky), the Earthsplitter (MagmaHound), and the Acclamator assault transport (404), can't be built in all maps. The Game Creator has final say on whether Super-builds are allowed for a certain round. They are usually allowed for Co-op survival, sometimes for Capture Zone, and rarely for Destroy Enemy Base mode. #ABSOLUTELY NO DOUBLE POSTING. #Violation of these rules may result in the opponent team receiving extra points. Explanation of "build timers" (Rule 6) Build timer explanation: Small troops are instant. Heavier troops, vehicles, defenses etc take some amount of timer. Your timers gains 1 timer point every time the Game Master update the game. Super-builds can be slightly different. You can ask other people to boost your builds (gain more points) or boost it yourself e.g. send more engineers to build it. Timer: small troops (Clones, for example): none. medium troops (infantry fighting vehicle, PEKKA, etc): 5-15 heavy troop (Mechanical Commando, Supertank, Rolling Terror, etc) 10-25 defenses: usually between 5 and 25 depending on what defense it is. e.g. a Flak Cannon only takes like 5 but a Concussion Artillery Field can take 25. Super-builds: >50 usually. However, you can choose to have it receive one point every time someone in your faction posts. (this is an advantage to BLU/RED members.) These Super-builds are usually very powerful. For example, Sparky's Deep Typhoon submarine launches an immense amount of missiles while the Acclamator assault transport makes all troop and defense deployment a lot faster. (the 2 Super-builds mentioned above are examples from the Clash Royale wiki Factions thread) Explanation of Co-op/Last Stand mode Last Stand mode Game Masters (defined as any Rollbacks/mods/admins and 404 found) can spawn enemies as part of waves to attack Red/Blue base, while still being in RED or BLUE. Defeat happens if Red/Blue gets overrun by enemies. All members (regardless of Neutral, Red or Blue) can contribute to defense. If a defeat happens, nobody gets any points. a Victory is required for one of the sides to get points. The point is awarded to whichever team does more to stop the enemies. This will be determined by a poll and an after-round discussion. Victory conditions: #Hold back every wave of enemies (between 10 and 20, will be decided soon) until reinforcements come to save the day. #Protect the demolition teams for long enough to sabotage structures (by laying a lot of C4s on different areas and collapsing the bridge). If demo teams die, then switch to another Victory counter. #Escort a nuke cart until it reaches the enemy deployment zone so it can blast itself. If nuke cart gets destroyed (in which case it explodes and wipes the nearby area of troops), switch to another Victory counter. Additional info: * You will have 20 posts of no enemies where you can check the area and salvage stuff and build up defenses. Use it wisely. * Enemies won't have defenses, but they will have economy buildings to support their attack. If you can push and destroy them with either troops or artillery, the RED/BLUE coalition team gets some good boosts. Artillery results in the boosts being 1 tier lower than they would had been if enemy econ builds destroyed by troops. These buildings also give enemies buffs over time, so do break them. EMPs can reset their buffs. * Enemies will attack by water as well. They will send landing crafts Boom Beach style onto the beach near the water. It will be best to build up some defenses against that. * bomb cart is totally not Payload from TF2 * No Super-builds, unless stated otherwise * Between each "wave" is a 3 post break where you can regroup defenses. And a chance to rush a bomb cart over. * The Bunker that RED/BLU base is in for Bridge isn't totally explored yet. Get inside and hack some codes to unlock Victory Counters 2 and 3. Current maps Lighthouse MODE: Capture Zone Description * The map is rectangular, with the north-south length longer than the east-west length. * there is a single large river running through the north-south center axis, flowing into a sea at the north. * At the North-West position is a series of hills, behind which is Blue base. this gives them cover. * At the South-West position is Red base on a relatively flat plain. a single road runs out of Red base. * At the West position (between Red and Blue) the road cuts through a small hill forming a tunnel and some cover structures above it. On the Blue side of the tunnel, there is a parking lot. Parked there is a single T-90 tank, mostly destroyed. * At the South-East position is a former observatory, with sufficient cover to field infantry and light vehicles. There is a pre-placed 152mm artillery cannon built into the observatory. * At the North-East is a tall lighthouse with great cover for snipers. the lighthouse is surrounded by rocks which provide further cover. * A bridge links the observatory to Red base and another links the lighthouse to Blue base. * One more thing: a series of now-broken fuel pipes run along the very west (left side) of the map. It is possible to climb on them and sneak around. It gives random boosts to both sides once in a while and can be sabotaged. Capture points: Lighthouse, Observatory, Overpass/Tunnel. Each gives 3 points per update. 100 points to win. Attacking either Red or Blue base does not add points. The areas around Red and Blue bases have a stasis field that damages enemy entities. Extra points gained by the winning team may be used in the next map to quick boost things. There is also a pre-placed artillery in Observatory and a repair-able tank at Overpass. Old Sawmill MODE: Team Deathmatch Description * Red base sits on top of a ridge on the North sector of the map. This gives them a good view over the area. * There are 3 main ways to get onto the ridge: sloping areas on each end of the ridge (on North West and East respectively) and a road cut into the center of the ridge. Red base has a medium sized area behind them, about the same size of the area behind Blue base (mentioned later). * There is a structures slightly to the South of Red base, along with another one somewhat to the West of it. In the game, they are a barn with a vault and a spy HQ respectively. The long axis of the barn points to Red base, and you can snipe at Red base from the barn. The Spy HQ has windows facing the Barn, because. * Blue base is at the South West position, behind some rocky hills. It has one way into the main part of the map, and that part is partly blocked by stuff. BTW, you can still summon your PEKKAs and Golems and have them get through. the stuff is just cover for defense * Most of the area is forested, but there are a couple of trails big enough for large vehicles to go through. Bridge MODE: Last Stand Description * The map takes place in a forested valley with a river through it. * On each side of the valley is an artificial flat area capable of fielding quite a few static defenses. * The slope of the valley allows for troops to get to the water, and the river moves moderately fast so it is possible to cross. But it's really deep, so if you fall over you might not come back up. * Connecting the 2 flat areas (designated "Base Zones") is a massive 16-lane suspension bridge. It cannot be destroyed, except at the end cut-scene. Destroyed vehicles and damaged defenses litter the bridge. At the very center of the bridge, there is a massive hole taking up half the bridge forming a choke point. It is possible to put troops on top of the towers of the suspension bridge, but that takes a very long time. * Built into the mountains on each side is a tunnel that follows the path of the bridge and road. On the Red/Blue side, it extends into a bunker that serves as Red and Blue base, and comes with preset defenses. On the NPC Faction side, it leads to their deployment area which is outside the map and cannot be accessed by the players. * this map is currently in the middle of summer and it can get >100 degrees Fahrenheit (or >35 Celsius for every1 not in the US). Armor can defend you, but might cause a heat stroke. Consider carefully. * There will be 4 levels of defenses. **Water: This describes the level right on the edge of the river. Can hold 4 total defenses. Hard for enemies to hit, but hard to hit enemies as well. Can deploy water based defense troops and/or dropships to land troops on the other side to pester enemies or strike from behind. There are also water based enemies, so take care. **Slope: between Water and next level. Total 6 defenses. Some cover from bridge, but slightly impaired fire lines. **Bridge: aka. the Base Zones. can hold 10 defenses total (not including preplaced ones). These are for the main waves of ground enemies. **Bunker/Mountain: the steep slopes of higher elevation than the bridge, can hold 2 air unit deployment ramps. Think of them as a tunnel through which air units can enter and exit. Good against enemy air units. Trivia # The Clash Royale Wiki thread for Random Forum Fight reached 501 posts within a few days, with most activity in the afternoon of April 5 EST. As of yet, it is one of the most active forum games on the Clash Royale wiki. # The Game Master has attempted to port the forum game to the Geometry Dash wiki, however it died relatively quickly there. # 404 found has stated that he would take a break from the game "due to the cancerous atmosphere that developed there recently", referring to the instances of assuming. Category:RFF Spin-Offs